


Bets

by 417PlacesToGo



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: ABDL, Alcohol, Blackmail, Diapers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Sexual Content, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/417PlacesToGo/pseuds/417PlacesToGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engineer and Sniper have a drinking contest. Engineer thinks he has it in the bag, but he learns that failure will cost him more than a few dollars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Hold Your Liquor?

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** _Hi there! I'm writing this fic in response to the glaring lack of AB/DL content in this fandom. Obviously, this is a kink fic, so I'm rating it explicit just to be safe, although it might take a few chapters for anything really explicit to occur._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engineer and Sniper have a drinking contest.

Bets mean different things to different people. For some, a bet is a business opportunity, an impromptu plan to get a little more of those lovely little bills that pay for everything in life. For others, bets are a challenge. They interpret bets as an easy way to validate some idealized hypermasculine version of themselves. Most view them as a competition. A bet between two or more people is a chance to rub it in the others’ smug little faces and relish in their crushing victory.

Redmond Mann’s mercenaries fell into all of these categories. Spy laughed as he picked his own team’s pockets, Heavy grasped at dominance, and Scout wanted to “kick any poor bastahd’s ass that dared take him on.” But the bet of this night was between Sniper and Engineer. They both fell in the same line as Scout, albeit with a much friendlier air. Both were bent over a small wooden table, Sniper straddling a chair turned backwards with his head on his hands and Engineer hunched with one fist on the table. Both had their teeth bared in the same mischievous grin.

They had decided not to set terms for their bets at the beginning, Sniper insisting that finding out after the fact would make it more interesting. “It’ll drive us to our best, right?” he had said. Engineer had agreed. He knew he would win, and he couldn’t wait to have Sniper cleaning up his workshop at the end of every day for the rest of the war.

So, they began.

“You’re gonna regret this, son,” Engineer sneered. He jabbed his thumb into his chest. “This here won the 14th annual Travis County Drinking Contest when he was only sixteen. Even Demo ain’t got nothing on me, and you think you got it in you, Aus?”

Sniper looked at him over the rim of his glasses, sizing him up. “Yeah, Truckie, I am Aus.” He arched his head toward the safe in the back of the room. “All I’m saying, that isn’t called Australium for nothing. Don’t knock us.”

Engineer scoffed. “We’ll see. Kid, bring ‘em over.”

Scout scowled and set a bottle of whiskey on the table. “Hey, I got money on you, hardhat, and I’ve got way more kills under my belt than you. Don’t be callin’ me a kid just ‘cause I can’t drink yet.” The other mercenaries guffawed, and he blushed furiously, gritting his teeth. He slammed the shot glasses down in front of Sniper and Engineer and slunk off.

“Not even goin’ to pour them out, Boyo?” Demo pined sarcastically. The group laughed again, and Scout tried hide behind Heavy.

“Y’all leave him alone.” Engineer waved a hand at them, and they stifled themselves. He focused on Sniper, trying to read him. Finally, he nodded, and Sniper nodded back.

“Let’s do this,” he said, knocking back the first shot.

-

The first thing he noticed was the headache. Engineer moaned as he squinted his eyes, trying to absorb as little light as possible to help ease the pain that resonated in his skull. Last night had been a mistake, there was no doubt about that. He still couldn’t believe that Sniper had taken that last shot.

He reckoned that is must have been fairly early in the morning because the sounds of breakfast had yet to trail down from above. Heavy always arrived earliest in order to secure a place at the front of the line, and his hearty laughter from his chats with the cooking staff was nowhere to be heard. So, if it were so early, why were the lights in Engineer’s room on? Then, he heard someone snickering to his left.

“What in the hell are you doing in here?” Engineer slurred, his head snapping toward the source of the laugh. He immediately regretted this as it sent a new wave of dull agony through his brain, and he groaned.

Sniper laughed again. Through his squinted eyes, Engineer could see Sniper’s slender frame propped loosely against the wall. He was obviously hung over as well, but he was infinitely more composed than the sweaty, shirtless mess that was Engineer. He still had on all of his clothes, at least, sans the hat that normally sat atop his head.

“You all right there, mate?” came the sarcastic query. “Coulda sworn you said you won the Hillbilly Drinkfest back home. Looks like all you’re winning now is a one-way ticket to Smashedtown.” He snorted at his own joke. “You’re a disaster, Truckie.”

Engineer was becoming used to the light and shielded his eyes from the worst of it with his hand. “You ain’t gotta rub it in my face, boy. I know I lost. Still can’t believe it. You did good.” He rubbed his neck, trying to soothe the tingling in his fingers. His extremities felt like television static, the alcohol working its way through his system. The rest of his body was somewhere between numb and nonexistent. He had never felt this way before. Of course, he hadn’t lied about winning the Bee Cave contest, and alcohol didn’t usually hit him this hard. He wondered whether there had been something other than alcohol in that whiskey or if he’d just gotten complacent from the Gravel War.

Whatever the reason for his loss, he felt awful. He was acutely aware of the soaked bed in which he lay, his blanket kicked almost entirely off, and he swore under his breath. “Good Lord, I sweat this stuff like a pig,” he muttered. It was then that he noticed the odor, and he felt his face flush as realization dawned upon him. He threw the blanket completely off the bed and saw the darkened sheets underneath him.

A look of horror spread across his face, and he jerked his head back toward Sniper, who was sobbing with laughter. Engineer slowly looked back at himself. His once white briefs were now drenched in yellow, and the hair on his torso had matted slightly from the urine in which he had slept. “Aww, hell!” he yelled.

Sniper was wheezing. “Can’t handle your liquor, kiddo?” he choked out between sobs. “I could kick all of Blu’s arses with the piss from that bed!” He was doubled over, and both of his hands were folded over his chest as he struggled to breathe.

Engineer felt his jaw tighten as he was filled with rage. “Get on out of here!” he roared. He leapt out of the bed and tore the sheets off, balling them up in his arms. The anger stewed in him as he stood there in nothing but a pair of soaking wet underwear and ruined sheets in front of the man he had tried to best only hours before. He had never been more humiliated in his life.

“Oi, Engy,” Sniper crooned, “you haven’t forgotten the bet?”

Engineer wheeled around. “What the hell do you want me to do? Clean the barrel of your ri-” He stopped cold in the middle of his sentence. Sniper was walking toward him with his hand in his vest pocket. He held in the other hand a white bottle labeled “talcum powder.”

“What in God’s name are you doing with baby powder?” Engineer asked, bewildered. “You gonna put me in a diaper because I wet the bed?” He chuckled. “Quit playin’ around.”

Sniper smiled and shook his head slightly. He put the talcum powder under his arm and drew a photograph out of his pocket. “You’re gonna do whatever I want, unless you want the guys to see this.”

Engineer’s heart skipped a beat. The photograph clearly showed him sprawled out on the bed, his yellow-stained briefs clearly visible on the drenched sheets. He balled up his fist as his anger turned to wrath and he began to shake. “You son of a bitch.”

Sniper licked his lips and smirked. “Yeah, I’m blackmailing you. Hate to do it, but I couldn’t resist the thought…” He replaced the photograph in his pocket and pulled an empty jar from his pocket. Engineer’s eyes went wide as Sniper shook it slightly, taunting him.

“You poured… your own piss… on me… while I was unconscious?” he stammered. In his head, he was killing Sniper a thousand different ways with every passing nanosecond. “I oughtta-”

“You’re not going to do anything to me, Truckie,” Sniper said. His demeanor changed completely. Engineer stopped again. Sniper’s icy voice frightened him. It was not cruel, but it had an expectant air that unsettled Engineer, and he set aside his anger for a moment.

“You’re going to be a good little Engineer.” Sniper licked his lips again and took off his vest. Engineer looked down at him and saw a diaper tucked in his waistband, presumably next to where the jar had been. He looked back at Sniper’s face. “You’re going to be do whatever Daddy tells you, isn’t that right? Or Daddy’s going to tell Engy’s friends what a big baby he is.” He patted the pocket in which the photograph rested.

Engineer couldn’t believe what was happening. He really was going to put him in a diaper. What on God’s green earth is this? he thought. It was surreal. He blinked his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. This didn’t seem like Sniper at all. Or did it? He tried to think back on his relationship with Sniper. The Australian was very prideful, and he was obviously competitive based solely on the bet. Then it became clear. This was totally like him. Even the way Sniper killed screamed “domination” and “superiority.” His battlefield taunts had seemed par for the course when Engineer fought beside him, but he saw now that they were expressions of Sniper’s dominance. He swallowed hard. It was ludicrous, but the thought of having that photograph shown to anyone chilled him to the bone, and he decided to cooperate. “What do you want?”

Sniper took the diaper from his waistband and beckoned Engineer toward the bed. Engineer hesitated for a moment before slowly walking back to the bare mattress. Engineer could see that he was breathing heavily. “Take off those pants,” he commanded. “And put those sheets down. I’ll get you some new ones.”

Engineer saw the anticipation on Sniper’s face, and he dropped the sheets next to his bed before laying back down on the wet mattress. He grimaced as the cold dampness pressed against his skin. His face grew even redder than it had been as he carefully slipped his underwear off. He couldn’t believe that Sniper was seeing him like this. None of them had ever seen him like this. Being exposed to this sharp a degree to someone with whom he was supposed to have a professional relationship had his head spinning in seven different directions. The urge to wrap himself up completely in a blanket and never show his face to anyone ever again was overwhelming.

“Good. Now, let’s get you padded up so that kind of accident doesn’t happen again.” Sniper grinned at Engineer. Of course they were both fully aware that Engineer had had no accident, but Engineer didn’t want to protest. He simply lay there as Sniper unfolded the diaper and slid it under him. Sniper’s bony hand touched his naked butt, and he felt his whole body get hotter as Sniper caressed him with the back of his hand. “There’s a good fella.” Sniper took the talcum powder from under his arm and sprinkled it liberally from the lower part of Engineer’s torso down into the diaper itself.

Engineer resisted the urge to squirm as the powder tickled him. “Uh… Sniper?” he started, but Sniper hushed him. He placed a finger to Engineer’s lips before taping the diaper up.  
Sniper exhaled happily. “There you go. Much better.” He dusted his hands off to get rid of the excess powder, then he stood up. Engineer saw a warm smile spread across his face. “Now, I’d like to lay some ground rules…”

What had Engineer gotten himself into?


	2. You Are Going To Behave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realization strikes: Engineer assumes his new role as Sniper's baby.

He woke with a start. Dread filled Engineer as he was blinded by the lights above him, and for a second he thought he was reliving his first moments in Hell. He blinked at the brightness that was assaulting him and sputtered. “Hello?” he spat at the air.

“G'day.” He opened his eyes further and saw Sniper beaming at him, rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands behind his back. “How’s my little man?”

Engineer sighed. How was he? Exhausted. Confused. Humiliated. Scared. In that order. He still hadn't wrapped his head around what exactly had happened the night prior. It didn't seem like it could have been real, and he had prayed as he had gone back to sleep that it had all been an especially bizarre nightmare. He had been correct about the time as he now heard the noises of the morning above him, and unfortunately, it was quite real.

He looked down at himself and cringed. It was almost painful to look at. The diaper in which he was now snugly fastened sent a flood of anxiety through him. It was bulky. Amusement briefly overcame dismay as it reminded him of the overalls in which he worked every day, but while the bulk of his overalls made him feel safe, he knew that he was in profound danger while he wore this. He looked back up at Sniper, who was almost giddy at the sight.

His voice reflected the same attitude; he did not wait for an answer from Engineer. “Ready for the day, Truckie?” he asked, still hiding his hands behind him.

Engineer was not ready. He could see clearly that Sniper had his own plans for how Engineer's day was going to go. Sweat began to bead on his forehead, and he gulped. “Sure thing, Snipes,” he said. He wondered if he could take Sniper in a fight. He was burlier, but Sniper was significantly taller.

Sniper clicked his tongue. “Remember what we talked about?”

Engineer remembered distinctly. The ground rules that Sniper had laid out after the incident the previous night tumbled around in his mind. “Yes...” he started. “Daddy.” He almost threw up as he spoke the word. The degree to which he was being humiliated nauseated him more than anything he had ever encountered, but he was damned if he was going to let Sniper ruin his job.

“That's better!” Sniper shouted in glee, and Engineer jumped, startled by the outburst. “Now,” he chirped, sizing Engineer up, “you look pretty clean to me, and there's no reason to waste a perfectly good nappy. However...” He finally showed his hands, producing a small glass bottle and sticking it out in front of him. “Every baby has soft skin, and you're not gonna be the exception, lad.”

“Excuse me?” Engineer blurted out. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the implication. Then he thought for a moment. I'm already sitting in front of him in a diaper, for God's sake. Is baby oil really so bad? “You know what? All right.”

Sniper furrowed his brow, but he ignored him. “Strip your sheets from the bed. Don't want to stain them, do we? That's what this,” he said, patting Engineer's diaper lightly, “is for, after all.” Engineer flinched at the touch and gritted his teeth together, but he stood up and violently ripped the sheets from the bed and threw them onto the ground.

“Oh, cranky, are we?” Sniper hummed, smiling slightly. “I'll fix that.” He put the bottle between his teeth and walked over to Engineer, whose fists were clenched. “Lay back down,” he choked out. Instead of waiting, he grabbed Engineer and laid him out on the bed lengthwise, face down. He struggled against Sniper's grasp, not expecting to be shoved, but Sniper held fast. “Lie still!” he demanded, and he smacked Engineer on the bottom.

Engineer stopped immediately. Heat traveled rapidly through him as he winced from the pain. Had Sniper just spanked him? This had to be a nightmare. He was frozen there, inundated by a thousand emotions at once. But it was no nightmare. Sniper spanked him twice more, and he screwed his face up tighter. Sniper wasn't playing games, and he stopped putting up a fight.

“That's better,” Sniper sighed. Engineer heard him spit the bottle into his hands and unscrew the lid. “I don't like spanking,” Sniper mused. “But you need to behave.”

At this point, Engineer felt like crying. This was beyond a nightmare. He was being manhandled and blackmailed by a scrawny Australian man, and he couldn't do anything about it. His body was failing him - as he thought of resisting further, the possibility of his job being ruined by that damned photograph was deep in the pit of his stomach, and he knew he had to do whatever Sniper wanted.

Suddenly, he realized that crying was exactly what Sniper wanted. This was all calculated. Sniper was genuinely trying to turn him into a baby, and it was like a light bulb went off above him. But I bet he don't think I'm going to, he thought. He smiled wryly. I'll give him what he wants. I'm gonna call his bluff. As Sniper began to massage the oil into his back, he swallowed hard and began to whimper.

“Oh,” Sniper cooed, “it's okay. Daddy's here.” Engineer shivered. The voice was... soothing. It was nothing like the sarcastic, berating tone that Sniper normally conveyed, and he was genuinely frightened. What the hell? he thought. Nothing was making sense. Was Sniper really enjoying this? Was this more than just a way to humiliate him? He was still massaging Engineer, rubbing the oil down into the small of his back and on his shoulders. His hands were warm and gentle, and his peaceful humming was oddly calming. Sniper was sitting on Engineer's bed, leaned over moisturizing him as he lay there in a diaper. And it was too much. Engineer became quiet, and then he began to sob.

“Hush, sweetie,” Sniper tried again to placate him. It only made Engineer cry harder. Everything was falling apart. This was no sick joke. This was no gambit to humiliate him. He wondered how long Sniper had been hiding his desire to do this. And he was kicking himself. He had lost that drinking contest, and now he had no idea what the rest of his life was going to be like. Would this last a week? A month? Until the end of the war? He felt the tears stream down his face as he felt his freedom slip away with every sob.

His wailing continued for several minutes while Sniper lay next to him, watching. Finally, Sniper stopped massaging him and sat up. With his face buried in the mattress to try to muffle his weeping, Engineer could not see Sniper, but he suddenly felt his body press against his own. He looked up through his bleary eyes and watched as Sniper lay next to him. “Move over, Truckie,” he whispered. He nudged Engineer with an elbow, trying to coax him onto his side.

Engineer sniffed. Fuck you, 'Vannie,' he thought. But even as he thought this, he looked into Sniper's eyes and saw care in them. He himself didn't care anymore, so he rolled over just to make him leave him alone, allowing Sniper fully onto the bed next to him. Sniper tried to put his arms around him, but he protested and strained to smack them away. All he wanted was to lay there and cry.

Sniper smiled as if he understood. “I know how you feel, Truckie.” He touched Engineer's face, rubbing it gently and wiping away his tears. “I'm going to take care of you. If you let me.”

“Why?” Engineer whined. “If this ain’t a joke, if you ain’t just trying to humiliate me, why the blackmail?”

“I couldn't've got you here without it,” Sniper replied. “I really think you're gonna like me as your daddy, but I had to make sure.” He frowned and creased his brow. Engineer wanted to be angry, but he saw sadness in Sniper's face, and somehow he felt pity. I'm losing my damn mind, he thought. This bastard is insane. But he had no choice.

The tears had stopped flowing as embarrassment was replaced with exhaustion. The weeping that had rocked his body throughout the past few minutes was making him ache; he was tired, and he realized that he was stuck in the situation regardless. “Fine,” he said shortly. “I'll be your damn baby.”

Sniper's face lit up, and he hugged Engineer where they lay. Engineer blushed at the contact, Sniper's stubble tickling him. In some way, it was comforting. He was no longer sobbing, but a small whimper escaped him every few seconds. Sniper took his hand and began to rub Engineer's head. “Daddy's here,” he repeated, kissing Engineer on the cheek and snuggled into him.

Engineer sniffed again. “Thank you,” he whispered into Sniper's shoulder.

“Of course, kiddo. Let it out.”

Time seemed to melt away as they lay there. Engineer had begun to smell the fragrance from the oil in which he was covered, and it mixed with the faint odor of sweat from Sniper's shirt. He breathed in both scents and exhaled. In his daze, he was finally content. The other mercenaries seemed a million miles away. Sniper could not blackmail him. Nothing could hurt him as long as he stayed in this room. After the emotional turmoil through which he had traveled in the past few hours, he would accept any solution. His arms had still been firmly at his sides up to this point, but he slowly moved them to hug Sniper back.

Almost half an hour had passed, Sniper yawned. “Engy, let's get up.” He tried to move, which reawakened Engineer's senses. He clasped Sniper's arms, trying to keep him down.

“No!” he begged. There was no way he was going to let this end. Not so soon. He puffed his lip out at Sniper, who chuckled.

“Up, up! C'mon,” Sniper insisted, freeing himself from Engineer's grasp and standing up. He smiled at Engineer. “No fighting today, Truckie.”

Engineer had forgotten that today was Saturday. Redmond and Blutarch Mann had made a pact not to fight on the weekends - one of the very few things on which they had agreed. Engineer sighed and sat up carefully, remembering at once the bulky diaper he wore. At the same time, he realized how desperately he needed to pee.

“Shit,” he muttered, pressing on his stomach. It was in his normal routine to go to the bathroom as soon as he woke up, and the massive amount of liquid he had consumed the night previous seemed to all have gathered at the base of his abdomen. He had no intention of using these diapers; the notion repulsed him. He could deal with wearing them, but using them was unsanitary in his mind. Unfortunately, Sniper had noticed his attention stray.

“Need a wee, lad?” Sniper chuckled. “I'm not letting you use the toilet; that much should be clear. You're wearing that for a reason. And watch your language, or you're gonna get spanked again.”

Engineer winced at the thought of getting spanked. No language? Difficult, but all right, he thought. However, he wasn't going to use a diaper. He had to convince him to let him go to the bathroom. Or escape. “Daddy-” he started, looking toward his door, but Sniper darted toward it at once, blocking his exit as soon as the idea occurred to him.

“Nah. I know you've got to go now, and I'm not letting you out until you do,” he said, leaning against the door. He smirked, which bothered Engineer.

“Now hang on,” Engineer said, “ain't you holding me on an awfully short leash, considerin' this is my first night?” He felt the pressure building, and he was trying to work quickly.

“I can put you on a shorter leash, cutie,” Sniper countered, winking at him. He looked over at a length of rope that was curled up on the floor, and Engineer grimaced. “Just kidding,” he giggled. “You're a baby, not a dog.”

They were at a standoff. Engineer was desperate now, standing with his legs together, and Sniper was standing in the doorway nonchalantly. They were both still for several minutes, but Engineer noticed that Sniper seemed to be nodding off, yawning as he stood guard. I bet I can overpower him, he thought. I’ll deal with the spanking later. The pain in his abdomen was growing unbearable, and he decided that it was now or never.

He made a beeline for the door, but Sniper became wide awake again. He opened his eyes wide and screeched to frighten him, which made Engineer jump back and fall flat on his butt. The combined impact and sudden shock made him shout, and it pushed him over the edge. His face filled with red as he began to wet the diaper. Sniper giggled as he watched Engineer, who sat on the floor, defeated. Engineer hung his head as the diaper swelled with his urine. An unmistakable yellow patch was spreading across the front of the plastic backing, and he groaned. In spite of the disgust he felt, it was also a relief. He couldn't stop it if he tried.

“Can't stop now, can you?” Sniper affirmed. “Better roll on your back or you'll leak on the floor.”

Engineer knew he was right, and he resented him for it. He did as he was told and rolled onto his back, sticking his legs into the air. The urine began to trickle down the diaper into the dry areas, and the warmth felt surprisingly nice compared to the cold floor on which he lay. He moaned as the diaper continued to swell, more thankful for the release than anything.

He peed for a solid minute. When he was done, he could feel the unabsorbed urine held in place against his skin, and he shuddered. This is it, he thought. There's no going back now. It took a few seconds for all of the pee to be absorbed, and he sat back up when it was safe. The diaper squished under his weight, and he shivered again. It was still warm, but not nearly as unpleasant as it had been.

Sniper yawned audibly, and Engineer looked back at him. “Finished, Truckie?” he inquired, strolling over and kneeling beside him. Engineer tensed up as he reached out, but the way he squeezed the swollen diaper made him blush even harder. “Good grief, Engy, you really soaked it.” Sniper whistled, impressed.

“I ain't proud of this,” Engineer muttered. “I just pissed myself in front of you.”

“What did I say about language?” Sniper said, ignoring him. “Come here.”

Engineer scoffed at him, which evidently made him angry. Before he knew it, Sniper had managed to pick him up from where he was sat and bent him over his knee. “Hey, what the-?” was all he could get out before Sniper began to spank him again.

“You... are... going... to... behave,” he said, each word separated by a smack on Engineer's soggy diaper. Engineer yelped after each one. It felt different when he was wet, sharper and more localized. There were real tears welling up again when Sniper stopped as he began to whimper. “Aww,” Sniper cooed. He rubbed Engineer's bottom gently, trying to soothe the pain he had just caused. “It's okay. Daddy loves you. But bad boys deserve to be spanked.”

Engineer sniffled. “You're right, Daddy,” he said, eyes closed in bliss as Sniper rubbed away the pain. “I'm sorry.”

He really was sorry. This experience had changed him in ways he never could have imagined. This morning, he had been a man in a diaper, sure that the whole thing was a nightmare. Now, he knew he was a baby, at least while he was around Sniper. And somehow, he was okay with that.

Sniper lifted him off of his lap after a couple of minutes of rubbing his bottom. He laughed under his breath. “Bad boys also don't get their diapers changed,” he murmured. “You're going out in the mess hall in your own mess.”

Engineer's eyes popped open. “What?”


	3. No Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engineer has breakfast with the other mercenaries the morning after his transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Been swamped with school, still am. I finally finished this chapter, though! Updates for this are going to be sporadic until after I graduate, then I should be able to write more regularly. I apologize, but here's this!

“I said I’m not changing you. And it goes without saying that you’re not changing yourself; little boys don’t have to worry about that. Their daddies always know when it’s the right time to put them in a clean nappy.”

Engineer stared back in disbelief. _He’s getting off on this,_ he thought. _Is this what I get for being so reckless? But there’s more to it, or he’d just show the photo. That’d be enough humiliation..._

Regardless, it certainly felt like the right time for a change. The diaper was still very warm where he had soaked it moments ago. He looked down, squeezed his legs together, and felt some of the wetness press out of the padding and back against his skin. What could not be absorbed by the front padding had trickled down into the middle and part of the back, and he was actually surprised that it hadn’t leaked. He shifted his weight forward and moaned unintentionally as the soaked padding squished under him. He hated to admit it, but it actually felt rather nice.

Sniper saw him rocking back and forth and chuckled. “Good to see you having fun, mate,” he said, “but if you haven’t already, you _are_ going to leak if you keep that up. In fact,” he started, cocking his head to one side, “flip over. I want to see the damage.”

Engineer stopped rocking and swallowed, but he did as he was told. He got to his knees and turned around. He could feel the damage for sure; it wouldn’t survive another wetting.

“Aww, he’s drenched,” Sniper mused. “Good boy.” He patted Engineer on the bottom a few times. Engineer flinched again, but he relaxed when he realized that the touch was non-threatening. It felt somehow reassuring to be doted on this way, praised and petted for acting the way Sniper wanted. He grimaced. _This don’t change nothing,_ Engineer thought to himself. _He’s blackmailing me. He’s got me whipped. I can’t let him get any more into my head than he already is._ He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts.

Sniper stopped rubbing the diaper. “’Kay, Engy, you ready for breakfast?” he asked.

“Sure thing, Daddy,” Engineer replied, turning back around. He watched as Sniper stood up, observing him yawn and stretch to loosen his joints where he had been kneeling. Then he got up as well, but he cringed as the diaper crinkled. Every movement made it rustle. “That’s awfully loud…” he murmured, pulling at the waistband to readjust it.

"Loud, is it?" Sniper repeated. He turned and took a pair of overalls that lay on the dresser. "Good thing you'll have these over it." He motioned for Engineer to come toward him. At least he was going to allow him to be incognito.

Engineer began to move forward, but the bulk between his legs crinkled loudly, and he cringed as every step made a distinct *crsh!* noise. He stopped in front of Sniper, and as he went to take the overalls from him, Sniper pulled them gently away. "Let me help you with that." He motioned for Engineer to turn around, and Engineer did so. Nervousness began to build as Sniper crouched behind him. "Up," came the voice, and he lifted his legs one at a time, allowing Sniper to slip them onto him. Sniper shimmied them up his body, and then pulled the straps over each of his shoulders, buckling them in place.

Although his overalls normally fit quite nicely to his body, they now strained against the swollen up diaper, which was bulging slightly. Engineer tried to readjust them several times, but he finally gave up as Sniper moved back to look him over. "All right," he said to Engineer, "socks and boots next." He opened the drawer in which he had found socks and took a pair before pointing toward the bed, and Engineer tottered over to it. _At least the noise ain't as bad,_ he thought. However, upon sitting down, he grimaced. The diaper was uncomfortable to sit on, and he squirmed as he tried to find a suitable position.

Sniper followed and kneeled down in front of him again. He took each of Engineer’s feet and slipped his socks on, then the boots, which he laced tightly together. He stood up and looked Engineer over. “I’d say you’re looking good, lad,” he said, giving a thumbs up. Engineer got off the bed and started toward the door before he heard a whistle behind him.

“Can’t forget this, can you?” Sniper called, a yellow hardhat in his hand. Engineer looked at him, puzzled.

“I don’t normally wear that to the mess, Sni- Daddy,” he corrected himself.

Sniper strode over to him and put the hardhat on Engineer’s head. “Come on, for Daddy,” he pleaded, patting the hat a couple of times. “You look so cute with it on.” Engineer blushed, tipping it over his eyes.

“Well, all righty then. If it makes you happy.” Engineer turned again toward the door, but he heard a whistle again. He clenched his fist, irritated, and did not turn around. He waited for a few moments before Sniper’s hand clasped his own.

“Hold Daddy’s hand, Truckie, at least in the hallway,” Sniper said.

Anxiety filled Engineer as they walked toward the cafeteria. This kind of public display of affection was not something he had anticipated. His eyes bore holes in the floor as they slowly treaded toward the sounds of hearty breakfast talk. He supposed that simply putting him in a diaper wasn’t enough to satisfy Sniper’s morbid desire to humiliate him, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how roundabout it was. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. This wasn’t the time.

Finally, they arrived at the end of the hallway. Sniper let go of Engineer’s hand and smiled at him. “Eat up,” he said simply, walking in ahead of Engineer, who stood still for a moment before following.

Immediately, all eyes were on the two of them. Shouts from the long wooden table rang out all at once.

“There they are!” Soldier exclaimed.

“How much’d he take from ya, hardhat?!” Scout hollered.

“Woz he gentle when he put it in you, laddie?” Demo sneered.

Engineer ignored their speculation and got in line silently. He nodded appreciatively at the woman behind the counter. No one knew the miscellaneous staff of their bases personally. They always seemed to materialize wherever they went, willing to serve food or perform other duties without so much as friendly banter. The mercenaries had collectively decided that it was not worth the time to consider.

When he turned around, a tray full of food in his hands, the mercs were still eyeing him in anticipation, each a lion hungry and ready to devour his prey. He sat down wordlessly next to Medic. He seemed to be the only one disinterested in the events of the previous night, for he was shoving toast into his mouth and reading from a notebook filled with scribbles and shorthand. He was thankful not to be next to Scout or Demo.

Engineer stared at the food on his plate, eating slowly. He did not look up at the other mercenaries, and he made especially sure to ignore Sniper. He was going to continue as if nothing had happened for as long as he could.

The others were not so complacent. When they realized that they would not get answers from him, they turned to Sniper.

“What’d you do to him?” Scout asked excitedly. Sniper waved a hand.

“Nothing, kiddo.”

Demo scoffed. “Nah, I see yer lyin’. He hasn’t spoke a word. Ye’ve got him whipped, you musta took him for all he’s worth. ‘less you really did whip him,” he said, glancing at Soldier.

“The disciplinary action is not for your sexual fantasies, you drunk!” Soldier fired. “Sniper, I will add your head to my collection if you try to pleasure yourself or the engineer with it.”

Sniper snickered. “I told you, I didn’t do anything. It was a friendly bet. And I’d sooner take yours off that let you add mine to your weird Sun Tsu ritual. You really might want to wash the whip, though.” He winked at Soldier, whose teeth were bared. Demo spit out his drink and clutched his chest, roaring with laughter.

A small chuckle escaped from Engineer as well. He was thankful that the attention was being diverted from himself, even if it was his captor who was doing it. His appetite had not been with him for fear of discovery, but he felt his stomach growl suddenly and began to eat, anxiety replaced with reassurance, followed by hunger.

Soldier and Sniper bantered for several more minutes with occasional interjections from Demo and Scout. Engineer finally looked up at them. Sniper was leaned back casually while Soldier was on both feet, gesticulating wildly and yelling about respect. Engineer snickered again.

It was almost a game to get Soldier riled up about ridiculous things. He remembered once when he had first met the Midwesterner and was trying to explain the dispenser to him. Soldier had accused him immediately of being a Communist, and he was dumbfounded as the other mercenaries simply shook their heads.

He came back to the present as the argument seemed to dissolve. Soldier marched away from the table, muttering about _The Art of War_. Sniper was picking his teeth with a splinter of wood from the table. Individual conversations began to pick up; Heavy patted Medic on the shoulder as he banged his fist on the table, and Demo was now quizzing Scout sarcastically about the female anatomy. Engineer sighed. Everything seemed normal once again.

When he stood up to place his tray on the return conveyor, his stomach rumbled again. He patted it and frowned. _Guess the alcohol still hasn’t gotten out of my system,_ he thought. He clutched at the front pocket of his overalls and realized suddenly that he was going to be sick. _Aw shit._ His tray crashed to the ground as he darted out of the cafeteria, and once again all eyes followed him.

Sniper stood up immediately, but he did not run after him.

Engineer ran as quickly as he could. The nearest bathroom was three halls down. He had begun to sweat as he pressed against his belly. _Lord Jesus, do not let this happen,_ he told himself. In that moment, his only thoughts were of the restroom two halls away. One hall away…

He couldn’t stop it. As he barged into the restroom, he screamed. His bowels emptied loudly into the diaper he was still wearing. As it filled, he groaned and doubled over in pain. The diaper began to sag under the weight of his sickness. Tears welled up in his eyes as he gritted his teeth together. He continued to evacuate for several seconds, and when it was over, he slowly knelt to the floor, hiding his face in his arms.

 _This is it,_ he thought. It wasn’t the first time he had thought it, but he was sure that this time he was correct. The normalcy he thought he had regained in those few short breakfast minutes was shattered like the tray that had clattered to the floor. He began to sob. “Damn it, damn it, FUCK!” he shouted through the tears. He had lost control in the worst way possible. The urine might have been easily hidden, but there was no way he could conceal this. Then he realized that he could smell nothing but baby powder.

He sighed in relief. _I’m gonna kiss that man,_ he thought to himself. He couldn’t believe that it was that effective, but he had to hand it to Sniper: he knew what he was doing.

When he had collected himself, Engineer stood up carefully and screwed his face up. The semi-solid mess that had collected in his diaper was far different from the urine that was almost completely absorbed. It was sticky against his skin, and he was acutely aware that he was messy. The entire diaper was now swollen, and he found it much more difficult to walk normally. It was more of a waddle than a walk, but he figured it wouldn’t be as noticeable if he simply shoved his hands in his pockets.

He pulled the diaper snug against him through the his overalls where it had begun to sag, steeled himself, then pushed open the bathroom door as nonchalantly as he could. Hands in his pockets, he whistled a chipper tune and made his way back toward the cafeteria.

The trek back was tense, and he laughed nervously when he could no longer whistle. He knew that he had to get out of the diaper as soon as possible lest Sniper’s skill not be sufficient forever. No longer did every step crinkle, but now he would rather crinkle than risk leaking in the presence of anyone other than Sniper. Sniper. Maybe Sniper would change him. He giggled. A small revenge for what he was being put through. _Saving you the embarrassment of ruining your drawers?_ he thought. _Pfft, no time to be sentimental. He’s blackmailing you, ya fool._

He had to remember that. At the end of the day, regardless of Sniper’s behavior in the mess hall and the fact that the diaper had legitimately saved him, it wouldn’t be necessary at all if Sniper weren’t blackmailing him. He pursed his lips. _I gotta stop dwellin’ on this. He ain’t tryin’ to protect me._ _Plain and simple. I’mma play his game till he’s done._

Reconciled, he began to whistle again.

The cafeteria was empty when he strolled through it again. He guessed that everyone had cleaned up and go on with their daily activities, for which he was thankful. It would be difficult to escape unnoticed if someone had waited up for him after his outburst.

Unfortunately, his initial worries were realized. As he exited the cafeteria, he began to notice a faint stench following him around. He bit his lip and quickened his pace. _Sorry, Snipes, guess a little baby powder only goes so far._ He had given up all pretense of hiding when he reached the staircase down to his workshop. The smell of urine and feces seemed to grow by the second, and he moved with purpose as he descended.

He was breathing through his mouth as he opened his door. He stopped when he saw Sniper lying on the bed, one hand behind his head and the other holding an issue of Mechanics Weekly in front of him. He did not stay that way for long as he coughed and pinched his nose.

“Jesus, Truckie,” he wheezed. “You smell like fertilizer.”

“What are you doin’ down here?” Engineer asked, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

Sniper sat up in the bed, still holding his nose. “I wanted to make sure you were all right. I figured you would come down here whether you made it to the loo or not. Looks like you didn’t.” He chuckled lightly.

Engineer clicked his tongue. “’Fraid not. I gotta hand it to you, though,” he said, patting his bottom, “I’d smell a lot worse if I hadn’t been wearin’ this.”

Sniper’s face lit up, and he unpinched his nose. “I’m glad you like being nappied up, Engy!”

“Now, hang on a second…”

He was interrupted. “Hmm,” Sniper said thoughtfully. “You want Daddy to change you?” he asked.

“’Course I do! You said it yourself, I smell awful,” Engineer replied.

Sniper sat still for a moment, studying him. “I don’t think you’re ready yet,” Sniper murmured. Engineer gulped. He didn’t like when Sniper spoke in such a low tone; it meant he was up to something.

“Come on, S- Daddy,” he pleaded. “I can’t get no work done like this, and I sure as heck ain’t going back out smellin’ like a cow.” He shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

“Uh-uh. I doused you in powder. You’re not gonna get a rash, not for a while anyway.”

Engineer sighed loudly. “Just change me.”

“You getting cranky again, mate?” Sniper said slyly, smirking. “I think you need a nap.”

“I don’t need a nap, for God’s sake!” Engineer raised his voice. “I wanna work on the mini sentry! I gotta draw up blueprints-“

Sniper shushed him. “Quit pouting,” he said. He stood up and pointed at the bed. “Now, mister. Let me get your clothes off.

It was no use arguing. He walked over to the bed with his head in his hands and sat down, the diaper squelching under his weight. His face flushed with red as the diaper squished, reminding him of how messy he really was. He stared at the cold stone ceiling as Sniper worked his boots off of him, followed by his socks. It had only been an hour or so since he had put them on.

“Overalls,” Sniper commanded, and Engineer stood up, the floor sending a shiver down his spine. He held his arms out as the buttons were undone, and the overalls fell off of him. He looked down for a proper look at the diaper. It was now almost completely discolored, yellow at the front and a horrible yellow-brown color around the legs and up the back.

Sniper patted the almost-full diaper and grinned. “He’s a good baby, he is, who uses his nappies,” he cooed. Engineer averted his eyes. “Now, hat,” Sniper said, “then crawl in.” Engineer placed the hardhat on his bedside table and did as he was told, making his way under the covers. He turned away from Sniper, and the light went out with a click.

“Bye, Daddy,” Engineer said with a hint of malice. He would get up as soon as Sniper left him and change. He would deal with the spanking when it came to it.

There was a rustling near the bed, and Engineer turned and squinted in the dark. He could barely make out Sniper taking off his own clothes. Engineer was confused before he realized that Sniper was crawling into bed next to him.

“What are you-“ Engineer began, but Sniper covered his mouth with his hand.

“Daddy’s going to nap with you,” Sniper said softly. “Roll back over.”

Engineer’s heart was racing. He rolled over without a word, and lay very still. Before he knew it, Sniper cuddled up to him and wrapped an arm around him. He felt his stubble prickle against his back as he playfully rubbed his face against it, and he couldn’t help but giggle. Everything melted away, just as it had when they lay together that morning. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, Truckie.”

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engineer finally gets his diaper changed, but he ends up in a bad situation when Sniper leaves him alone to get something that he forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I'm sorry this took so long! I got swamped by school and graduation and stuff. I'm glad to be getting back into it, though!

“God, you really do stink.”

He smiled, eyes still closed in bliss. It was not a harsh light or piercing headache that woke Engineer this time, but instead a playful voice that was warm in his ears. He freed himself from Sniper’s grip and rolled over, opening his eyes to a toothy grin. “I told you that you shoulda changed me,” he chided the Australian.

Sniper exhaled in fake exasperation. “Maybe you're right, Truckie,” he sighed, rolling his eyes playfully. “But you just look so cute like this.” He threw the covers off of both of them, revealing Engineer’s well used diaper. He returned his hand to Engineer’s back, rubbing it softly before moving down to his butt, which he squeezed.

“Hey, watch it.” Engineer squirmed when Sniper squeezed, the diaper squishing from his pinch. It was unpleasant at first, but as Sniper began to rub from back to front, he felt his cheeks grow hot. It was oddly arousing, if only because of the stimulation, and he bit his lip. “Daddy, if you keep that up, you’re gonna have even more of a mess to clean up,” he joked.

Engineer was surprised to see Sniper avert his eyes and sharply draw his hand back as his face turned the same shade of red that surely lay on his own. Then he realized.

Sniper _was_ getting off on this. But not the way he had thought.

A frown creased in his brow as he studied the Australian. He was staring at the ceiling, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Engineer. It seemed that Sniper was breathing more quickly than he had been, and he could feel his heart beating rapidly. His jaw was clamped firmly shut, as if he were biting his tongue to stop himself from saying something he might regret.

Engineer had been with women as well as men in his time before the Gravel War, but he would never have admitted it to anyone he was close to back home. Bee Cave, Texas was not the place to go prancing around hand in hand with another man. That kind of thing could get you shot. When he joined Redmond Mann’s forces, he put relationships out of his mind in order to focus on building machines and perfecting strategies. He could not have imagined that another like himself would be among the mercenaries, much less be interested in him.

He studied Sniper carefully. When it came down to it, Sniper was not conventionally attractive by any means. His short hair was cut in no particular style, and even if it had been, the garish hat that almost always sat upon his head flattened it to the scalp. He was stubbly, and his thick sideburns made his countenance comical at best, a caricature of a grumpy, off-kilter uncle. He supposed that this was not far from the truth as he considered the situation. Nothing about an almost forty-year old man in a diaper with an Australian co-worker roleplaying as a daddy was particularly on-kilter. Especially considering the fact that he had gone from fighting to cuddling readily in the span of a few hours.

_He’s blackmailing me, but I ain’t real sure if I care right now._

Maybe his interests weren't so conventional.

Engineer leaned in close to Sniper and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I love you, Daddy,” he whispered, echoing his words from earlier. He readjusted himself to lay his head on Sniper’s hairy chest and began to hum softly. For a while nothing was said, the room silent except for his wordless song.  It was still too, for neither dared to move in this sensitive moment. Time seemed to stop as each was frozen in the other’s presence.

Finally, Sniper broke the tension. His voice was careful, almost breathless as he replied simply, “Thank you.” He wrapped his arms around Engineer in a tight embrace, and then he sniffled and sucked in a breath.

“What's wrong?” Engineer asked. He pressed himself firmly against Sniper, moving his own arms to match the embrace. When he looked into his eyes, he saw them screwed tightly shut, a single tear running down his face. “Daddy…”

“Sorry, Truckie,” Sniper sniffed again. He shook his head once and turned toward Engineer. “You're just such a good little boy.” He moved his arms from around him and began to rub his belly.

Engineer smiled. “That tickles!” he giggled. He tried to stop him, but Sniper smirked.

“Tickles, does it?” He began to tickle him with both hands, and he laughed even harder.

“Quit that!” he exclaimed, grabbing Sniper’s hands. They looked at each other, each grinning like a fool, when Engineer suddenly pulled him close and kissed him on the mouth.

Sniper was taken by surprise, and he gasped when their lips met. It was only for a fleeting moment before Engineer pulled away quickly, hiding his eyes in embarrassment. Sniper’s mouth hung open as he watched a bead of sweat form on Engineer’s face.

“I'm sorry, Sniper,” the Texan said, licking his lips. He looked back at the other man sheepishly. A minute of silence passed before he cleared his throat. “I’m going to go change myself,” he announced shortly, making toward the edge of the bed. He immediately regretted that kiss, for he felt suddenly that he was no longer Sniper’s baby, but a forty year old man in a filthy diaper. His mind was racing as he swung his legs over the floor.

Before he could stand up, he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him from getting up. He turned to look at Sniper, who had sat up and was smiling at him. “Thank you,” he repeated. He removed his hand from Engineer’s shoulder and laid back down on his side facing the far wall. Engineer looked at him for a moment. He could not see his face, but he knew what he needed. He crawled back under the covers and snuggled into his daddy. As he kissed Sniper on the neck, Sniper took his hand and pressed it against his own chest.

Again they lay in this way for a few minutes, sharing their warmth in a sweet embrace. The sinking feeling that had begun to plague Engineer shied away, returning him to a little state of mind. It was not nearly long enough when Sniper sat up again and yawned. “I think it’s time to get you changed, Truckie,” he said, switching on Engineer’s desk lamp and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Okay, Daddy,” Engineer replied happily. He would be glad to get into a fresh diaper, for he was sure that this one could not stand up to anything else. He sat up again and felt it squish under his weight, and he let out a small sound of discomfort. He looked over at Sniper, who was now trying to get his pants back on.

It was the first time Engineer had ever seen the Australian in anything less than what he normally wore, much less nothing but underwear. He was wearing what must have once been white briefs, but they were stained various shades of yellow, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Looks like you could use a diaper yourself, Daddy,” he said, poking fun at Sniper.

Sniper looked down at himself and scoffed, “That jarate you boys use so much in the field has to come from somewhere, mate. I don’t always have time to shake it off.” He pulled his pants all the way up to his waist and zipped them. He then bent down for his shirt and struggled with it for a moment. When he was finally fully clothed again, Engineer got off of the bed and started to go for his clothes when Sniper clicked his tongue.

“Uh-uh, Truckie,” he wagged his finger. “’Cause of your lip, I’m taking you to the lav for your change without any clothes on.”

Engineer averted his eyes, embarrassed. “C’mon, Daddy. What if someone sees?”

Sniper smiled mischievously. “Should’ve thought of that before you made fun of Daddy, huh?” He walked over to where Engineer stood sheepishly and sized him up. Suddenly, he bent down and grabbed him up in his arms, heaving as he lifted him off the ground.

Engineer gasped. “Hey, what’s the big idea?” he complained, struggling in Snipers arms as he held fast. He might not have looked it, but Sniper was apparently quite strong to have swept the Texan off the ground.

“Hush now, I’m taking you to get changed,” Sniper groaned. It was clear that he was having trouble with Engineer’s weight, but with one arm under his butt and the other under the small of his back, he had a firm grip, and Engineer gave up. Sniper carried over his shoulder, just like he would have had Engineer been a baby. As they made their way toward the door, he felt even littler than he had before. He laid his head on Sniper’s shoulder and held on to him, but he still pouted.

“Daddy, I don’t want the guys to see me!” he said, frowning.

Sniper looked down at him crossly. “Shh. Suck on your thumb and be quiet, or I’ll take you to the other lads myself.”

The thought that Sniper might reveal him in this way was scarier even than the photographs that lingered in the back of his mind. A shiver traveled down his spine as he was reminded harshly of his situation. He reluctantly stuck his thumb in his mouth and glared up at him. Sniper smiled facetiously and looked forward once again as they began to ascend the staircase.

The trek toward the showers was slow. Despite Sniper’s bravado, he seemed to be carefully listening for any signs of their comrades. Engineer smiled to himself. _Daddy wouldn't do that to me. He cares about me._ He took his thumb out of his mouth long enough to say, “I'm glad I have such a nice daddy,” before he stuck it back in.

“And I'm glad I have such a sweet little boy,” he coddled, nuzzling Engineer with his nose. Engineer giggled as he did this and closed his eyes. He knew his daddy would never embarrass him in front of the others; he loved him too much. And he loved his daddy, too. All he had to worry about was getting changed and sucking his thumb.

It seemed a long time before Engineer heard the sliding doors of the showers and opened his eyes to look around. It was perpetually here, the cracked blue tiles adding to the frosty atmosphere. The showers were thankfully not communal, with ten stalls along the walls of the room and drains in the center, and the mercenaries often joked about who would use the tenth head even if they all showered at once, which was a rare occurrence. He looked back at Sniper, who bent down carefully to place him on the floor. It was cold, and he shivered. “I wish you had brought a blanket,” he said, hugging his arms tightly to his body.

Sniper thought for a moment before stripping off his shirt. “Lean up, Truckie,” he instructed, and put the shirt under Engineer. “It ain't gonna fit you, so this’ll have to do.” He stood up and put a hand behind his back, but then he cursed under his breath. “I’ll be right back. I left your change in your room. Stay put,” he demanded, and he rushed out of the room. Engineer was left lying there, Sniper’s thin shirt the only thing between him and the icy floor. He thought about everything that had happened since the last night. It was hard for him to believe that it had only been a few hours before that he had hated Sniper for blackmailing him. It didn't seem to matter to him now as he lay on the floor waiting patiently to be changed, a smile on his face.

Several minutes passed before he heard footsteps approaching. Several minutes, _but not enough,_ he thought. Engineer sat up and cupped his ear, listening as a voice trailed faintly toward him.

“Yeah, I guess I got some pretty good calves, but check out these guns, huh?”

It was Scout.

Engineer panicked. _Aww, hell! I knew this was gonna end badly._ He looked around quickly and bolted toward the stall nearest the exit. He slammed the door shut and prayed that Scout and whoever he was with wouldn’t look under it.

The automatic doors creaked open. Engineer’s heart was beating out of his chest, and Scout made a sound of disgust. “Aww, jeez, it smells like Manhattan in here. What the hell died in the vents?” Engineer could tell he was talking with his nose pinched together.

Demoman snickered. "Boston doesn't smell bad enough with you in it? What were you doing in New York?” They entered stalls across the room from each other, and Engineer heard each of their belts clang to the floor. One of them had gotten into the stall next to his own, and he closed his eyes and started to pray.

“Haha, very funny, Cyclops,” Scout shot back. He was the one next to Engineer. “Ma took me and my brothers up there a few years back, some business thing, she said. Meetin’ some slimy French fuck, I think. Can't believe I got stuck with one on this team.”

“Och, yeah, what are the...” Demo couldn't help but roar with laughter, “chances?!” His voice echoed off of the shower walls and made Engineer shudder. _Poor boy’s dumber’n a headless chicken,_ he thought. Scout’s parentage aside, he had to figure some way out of this situation before either of them found him.Scout almost hit him in the face with his pants when he threw them over the side of the stall, and it took all of his strength not to fall flat on his face while dodging it. Three options presented themselves: he could either fling open the door and pray that his speed would carry him faster than they could react, try to creep out while they showered, or stay in the stall and hope that they would not try to find the source of the odor that still filled the room. He considered for a moment that Sniper might bail him out of this situation, but his heart stopped as he thought of the man nonchalantly strolling in with a diaper and baby powder while Scout and Demo dried themselves.

There was no other choice. He had to wait for an opportunity and bolt. He listened as Scout turned the squeaky shower knob and the pipes rattled dully before the showers meekly sprang to life. Steam began to fill the room, and he sucked in a breath. It was now or never. Engineer kicked the door open and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He gritted his teeth and balled his fists up as the glass door opened just in time to let him pass through. He heard Scout shout, “The fuck?” distantly behind him, but by the time the water shut off, he was around the corner and halfway down the hallway. Skidding to a halt, he frantically looked around and spotted a supply closet, which he wrenched open and slammed shut behind him. With his back to the wall, he heaved and panted, his hands on his knees.

He had escaped, but now he was stranded. It was unlikely that Scout or Demo would look for him, much less find him, but now he had no idea how to get back to his room without someone seeing him. There was also the problem of Sniper; he would still be expecting to find Engineer in the shower room, and it would be difficult for him to explain why he was carrying baby stuff. He just had to hope that Sniper would hear the showers and know that he had gotten out.

Engineer couldn’t think straight. The darkness made him feel dizzy, and the faint odor of chemicals mixing with his own stench didn’t help. He felt around for a light switch before realizing that it was a cord that he couldn’t reach dangling from the ceiling, and he cursed. _Mama, why couldn’t ya have married a tall man?_ He decided to peak out and see if the coast was clear. Opening the door slowly, he poked his head out and looked around. The hall was completely empty. The sound of the showers trailed faintly down the hall, meaning Scout was not pursuing him. He sucked in a breath and stepped back out. “Let’s take this nice and easy.”

Creeping along the hallway would have been less conspicuous if an audible crinkle did not accompany him with every step. And if he weren’t naked save for a diaper. _Come to think of it,_ he thought, _there ain’t much more conspicuous than this. I’m gonna kill him._ He clenched his teeth and made his way around the corner, being careful to listen for anyone approaching. It was a mercifully shorter distance from here to his room than his trek from the site of his messing through the cafeteria, but he had at least been clothed for that journey. There was nothing now to prevent anyone he ran into to seeing the mess he was in.

Each hallway seemed to stretch as he walked slowly along it; although he knew exactly where he was going, it was as if a labyrinth had sprung up in his brief time in the showers. He shook his head again to clear the fear of being caught, and then he rounded the next corner, only to bump straight into Sniper with a loud “Oof!”

Sniper landed on top of Engineer with a thud and a gasp, respectively. “Oi,” Sniper said in a hushed voice, “what’s the big idea? You want to get caught?” He stood up and brushed himself off, and then he extended a hand to Engineer, who got to his feet quickly.

“Nah,” Engineer replied, a hint of resentment in his voice. “Had some, uh… company in the showers. Scout and Demo.” He scanned Sniper thoroughly but could see no sign of his changing supplies. _Knew I could trust him to be incognito,_ he thought.

“Bloody hell. Figured they’d already done that or I wouldn't have taken you in there. Close call, huh?” Sniper stood up quickly and dusted himself off, and then he offered a hand to Engineer, who clocked his tongue.

“We’re in a fix now. What do you wanna do?” he asked.

Sniper thought for a moment. His face clearly showed both his exhaustion and defeat. “We’ll have to find another bathroom. Take me to the one you had the accident in.” He smirked with this final remark and smacked Engineer on the bottom. Engineer turned his head away and pulled his diaper firmly back up against him.

From there they carefully backtracked, cautiously walking toward the cafeteria. They passed through it with no problem, and Sniper gleefully pushed the bathroom door open. “No dramas, eh? All right,” he said, putting his hands behind him. He pulled out a new diaper and the bottle of baby powder as well as a container of small moist towelettes. “Are you ready?”

Engineer swallowed hard. “Yeah, Daddy. Let’s do it.”

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Sniper said, reaching back behind him. He produced a white towel and laid it out on the floor. “I brought this with me too. You can give me my shirt back, now.”

“Gee, what can't you fit in your pants?” Engineer laughed. He lay down on the blanket and stuck his thumb in his mouth. With a smile, Sniper kneeled down in front of him. He patted Engineer’s diaper one last time before reaching over and undoing the tapes.

Sniper sucked in a breath. “All right. When I take it off, I’m gonna need you to lean back, okay? I'm gonna have to clean you up before we can get you in a fresh one.” Engineer just nodded and continued to suck his thumb. Sniper breathed in deep again and pulled the front down. He slid it out from under Engineer and placed it to the side. Taking a few of the moist towelettes, he then wiped down Engineer carefully, looking for any rashes. “You’re lucky, Truckie. Heh, Lucky Truckie.” Engineer giggled, and he punched him in the cheek. “You’re rash-free. Guess my powder worked well, huh?”

Engineer hummed an affirmation, and Sniper discarded the used towelettes in the old diaper. He then unfolded the new one and slid it under Engineer, powdering him up and taping it on. “Hmm,” he mused. “You think this is enough?”

“What do you mean?” Engineer asked, bewildered. Sniper then produced a second diaper from his waistband. Engineer bit his lip. “How long’re you gonna make me stay in this’n?”

“We’ll see.” Sniper licked his lips and unfolded the second diaper. Using his fingernails, he tore holes into the outer plastic of the diaper that Engineer was already wearing. He flipped him over to make sure there were holes all over, and then he taped the second diaper on. Finally, he stood up to admire his work. With a click of his tongue, he said “I think you’re gonna be good for a while now, Truckie.”

Engineer was struggling to sit up. The padding was even thicker now than it had been when it was wet and messy. He could not put his legs together, and he whimpered slightly. “I’m gonna sound like a troll tryin’ to walk down the hall like this, never mind bein’ seen.”

“Can't help with your gait, but nobody’ll see nothing.” Engineer stared in amazement as Sniper took out a pair of overalls and a shirt from his pants.

“It’s like Mary Poppins done put a spell on your britches.” He turned around and allowed Sniper to dress him. Engineer adjusted the overalls when he was finished, but there was no hiding the massive poof. “What made you change your mind? Thought you was gonna put me out there for all the world to see.”

Sniper took the used diaper and rolled it up before throwing it in the trash. Then he smacked Engineer on the butt. “I wanna keep you all to myself.” He grinned at Engineer, who looked away, embarrassed. “Chin up,” Sniper said, and he kissed him on the nose. “Now, let’s go. Don't you have work to do?”

Engineer’s face unscrewed as he thought. “Yeah,” he said. “The mini sentry needs tweakin’. Ain’t got enough range. I’m workin’ on Medic’s gun too. Think I can get it to power y’all’s stuff up. And…” They walked slowly down the hall, and Engineer talked animatedly about his other projects. Sniper listened wordlessly, enjoying the company. The whole trek back to Engineer’s workshop was filled with equations and technical specifications and talk of blueprints and modifications.

When they set foot inside, Engineer immediately sat down at his desk. “Gee, Daddy,” he said, squirming around, “this ain’t real comfortable. I’m gonna have to work on the floor.”

“I was hoping you would, anyway. I want to watch you work. See your little beautes. But take your overalls off now that we’re alone. I also wanna keep an eye on your diaper.”

“All right, all right. I mean, I got all my, uh, business out when I had my accident, so don't go expectin’ no show any time soon.” Engineer unhooked his overalls and let them fall to the floor. Again his thick diaper was exposed for them to see, but he couldn't care less. At last, he could work, and he got right to it. _It's been a long day,_ he thought, _and it’s still mornin’._ He chuckled to himself. _Never thought I’d be back in diapers ‘fore I’s in my sixties._ “Still, I don't really mind it too much,” he said aloud.

“What’s that, Truckie?” Sniper asked. He looked engrossed in one of Engineer’s blueprints, but he peaked over it at the sound Engineer’s voice.

“Nothin’, Daddy.”


	5. An Older Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engineer begins to settle into his life as a baby, but Sniper has a few more surprises for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this one.

Since their first day together, Engineer and Sniper had grown close. Engineer was quickly becoming accustomed to being changed and babied by Sniper. However, some things were harder to adjust to than others.

“You’re spending an awful lot of time in here now, Daddy,” Engineer said one day. He was sitting on the floor of his workshop, tinkering with a new armor design for the mini-sentry. Sniper had him in just a red golf shirt and a diaper. “Not that I mind the company, but don't you got other things to be doin’?”

Sniper put down his copy of _Marksmen’s Daily_ and coughed. He was lying on Engineer’s bed, reading. “Truth is, Truckie, I didn't do much before you became my little baby. I used to just sit in the van and read. At least now I’ve got a cute Texan in a nappy to look at.” He sat up on the bed and smiled awkwardly. “I almost feel like a voyeur, sitting here and watching you work. I know you’re secretive about your toys around everyone but Medic.”

“They ain’t toys!” Engineer said, with more force than he intended. He cleared his throat. _It’s sad that he don’t do nothin’ else,_ he thought. “Sorry for raisin’ my voice. You’re right, I don’t like sharin’ my designs with people. But this company’s nice.” He stuck his tongue out as he screwed a plate to the base of the sentry, only to exhale angrily when it threw the head backwards under its weight.

“I’m glad you trust me. So, what else do you do when you’re not working? Normally, I don't see you except when we’re battling or eating.” Sniper lay on his stomach and balanced his chin in his hands.

Engineer said nothing for a moment as he studied the pieces of armor laid out in front of him. All he did was work. He was the engineer for a reason; when he wasn’t fixing something with a wrench and screwdriver, he was going over blueprints and plans for new devices and improvements to old ones. More than once was he inspired by a dream. Work was all he did. Work, and be a baby.

“Nothin’, really,” he said finally. There was a fake cheerfulness in his voice. “Gotta keep the team one step ahead of BLU. Two steps, if I can help it,” he added with a smile. “Except for this consarnit thing.”

Sniper laughed. “Toys not fun anymore, Truckie?”

“I told you…” Engineer started, but he suddenly had an idea. He leapt to his feet and grabbed a large rubber o-ring and the Wrangler from his desk. Then he plopped back down onto the floor and stretched it over the base of the gun, letting it return to its shape at the pivot. He screwed the armor plates back on, and a smile spread across his face as he wrangled it around the room.

“Not too shabby,” Sniper said. “You’re a smart little boy.”

“I got 11 hard science Ph.D.s, Daddy.” He grinned at Sniper.

Sniper walked over and knelt down, kissing him on the head and wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. He then laid his head against Engineer’s and hugged him tightly.

“Hey!” Engineer coughed, “I know you love me, but don't choke me to death just because of it!”

He let go of Engineer. “Sorry, Truckie,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his own head in embarrassment. “I just love to hear you call me “Daddy.” He smiled again. “Speaking of which,” he said, his eyes falling on Engineer’s diaper, “let me check your nappy. I bet you could use a change right about now.”

“Uh,” Engineer said, his face flushing as he pulled his shirt down, “I think it’s fine, Daddy. Nice and dry.” He shifted nervously, and the diaper squished audibly. His eyes met Sniper’s for an instant, and then he covered his face with his hands. Sniper just smirked. It was clearly quite filled, but it was fun to pretend that he was really checking.

“Are you lying to me, mate? Come on,” Sniper insisted. Engineer swallowed hard and lay down on his belly. Sniper rubbed the messy diaper thoughtfully. “Goodness, Truckie. Good thing I can't smell that like the other one.” Engineer made a whimpering noise, and Sniper hushed him. “What's the matter? You don't have anything to be embarrassed about. Babies wear their diapers for a reason, right?” He patted Engineer’s bottom again.

“It's just... I like bein’ squishy.” Engineer reached behind himself and squeezed the diaper. “I thought if you didn't notice, you might not change me.” He rolled over into his back and pleaded with Sniper with his eyes.

Sniper looked amused. “But I can't just let you run around stinkin’ up the place, can I?”

“You said yourself you couldn't smell it!”

“You know what I mean.”

Engineer wasn't having any of it. “Uh-uh,” he pouted. He crossed his arms and sat firmly on the floor, his lip puckered out as he stared sharply away from Sniper.

“I can pick you up. Remember the showers?”

“Only ‘cause I let you. This time I’m sittin’ right here ‘til you say you won't change me.”

Sniper groaned impatiently. “Last time you were begging me to change you. What happened?”

Engineer shifted his weight, and the diaper squished again. “Last time I didn't know how good it’d feel.” He giggled and squeezed the front of his diaper.

Finally, Sniper had had enough, too. “I have something for you,” he said, “but only if you let me change you.”

“Nope.”

“Let me change you, or you're gonna get spanked again.”

“Spank me then.”

He sighed and gave in. “Fine. Be that way, see what I care. It's your mess to clean up if you leak. Here, close your eyes. I'm gonna give you this anyway.” Engineer could have sworn he heard him mutter, “because I have no self-control” under his breath, but he closed his eyes and and held out his hands. Something soft was pressed into them, and he opened his eyes. A small brown teddy bear stared back at him. Sewn to it were a red shirt and cloth welding goggles, and a tiny plastic hard hat with holes for its round ears to poke through lay atop its head. Engineer gasped and hugged Sniper. “Thank you!” he said, the enthusiasm muffled by his being pressed into Sniper’s chest

Sniper patted him on the back, and Engineer released him. “Do you like him?” he asked, but Engineer was already laying on his belly, holding the teddy bear by its arms and making it walk along.

“’Course I do!” Engineer replied happily. “Even if he wadn’t cute as a button, which he surely is, he’s a present from my daddy, and that makes me happy.” He turned to grin at Sniper, who was smiling warmly back at him. He walked over to where Engineer was and patted him on the head, and Engineer giggled.

“Glad you like him. Now, how’s about I change your nappy?”

“You ain't foolin’ me, Daddy,” Engineer snickered. He reached behind himself and squeezed his diaper, which partially held the shape of his pinch.

“Damn,” Sniper exhaled in fake exasperation. He knelt down beside him and squeezed Engineer’s bottom himself. Engineer giggled again, and Sniper sighed. “If yer not gonna let me change you, let me make sure you don't ruin the floor.” Engineer continued playing with his teddy bear while Sniper walked over to his dresser. He pulled open one of the drawers and produced from it a pair of clear vinyl pants. They had cuffs at the legs and three snaps at the center of the crotch.

He turned back to Engineer and began to walk toward him. “I'm gonna put these on over your nappy. Then you can be messy for as long as you like.” Engineer rolled onto his back and stuck his thumb in his mouth, and Sniper knelt back down in front of him. He slipped the plastic pants over Engineer’s diaper and snapped them shut. Then he patted it a few times. “All protected now, aren’t ya?”

Engineer merely nodded in agreement and rolled back over to play with his bear. Sniper said nothing for a moment before asking, “What would you think of having a big brother?”

Engineer stopped playing immediately and sat up again, facing Sniper with a perplexed look. “Brother? You gonna turn another one of the mercs into a baby, too?” He couldn't help but me a little offended, for he wanted to be Sniper’s only baby.

Sniper smiled sheepishly. “Not exactly. Close your eyes again, I have another surprise for you.” Engineer was confused, but again did as he was told. He heard Sniper stand up and walk away, then the distinct squeaking of his bed springs. He arched an eyebrow but kept his eyes shut. After a few minutes, Sniper said, “Okay, open up.”

Engineer’s mouth hung open. Sniper sat crosslegged before him, naked save for a white diaper, not unlike his own. His face was red, and he bit his lip before saying, “I said big brother, but only by maybe a month or two. I think I could still use these,” he finished, patting his own diaper.

There were a few moments of silence, during the last of which Sniper felt like being consumed by the void, before Engineer suddenly sprang from where he sat and tackled him. “Hey!” Sniper gasped as Engineer showered him in kisses and nuzzled him with his nose. “Big Bubba!” he exclaimed, grinning down at him. He had Sniper pinned down under him.

“Bubba?” Sniper said, flustered.

“It's something people in the South call their kids. A lot a’ kids call their brothers “Bubba” ‘cause of it,” Engineer explained. He rolled off of Sniper and laid down on his side, looking at him. Sniper rolled over as well. Engineer giggled and said, “I think I like havin’ a brother as well as a daddy.” He held out his hand, and Sniper clasped it with his own.

“Glad to hear it, mate. Hey, you know what’d be fun?” Sniper asked, looking over at Engineer.

“What?” Engineer replied.

“If we went out under the stars.” Sniper stood up and held out a hand, which Engineer took gratefully. It had to be around eleven o’clock now, so they did not fear that anyone would see them. “Put on a shirt though,” Sniper warned. “It’ll be a little chilly.” When they were both dressed in shirts, they set off carefully through the hallways, hand in hand.

It was quiet at night in all of their bases. They were fortunate enough to have been stationed at the mountain lab for some time now, and it did not seem that it would change any time soon. Navigating the halls was always fairly easy, and soon they reached the entrance to the base. Sniper looked at his new baby brother and said, “Ready?”

Engineer smiled at him. “Yep!” Sniper had tucked his security card into his shirt pocket, and he swiped it through the scanner next to the door, which opened with a small whirring noise. The doors were programmed to close automatically after ten seconds, so he led Engineer quickly outside and up the wooden staircase to the left of the door. “Hmm…” Engineer said. “Where are we gonna go?”

Sniper thought for a moment. “Let’s lay in the grass up on the hill. It’ll be soft, and we can get a good view of the moon.” They crept along down the other side of the staircase before reaching the hill. “All right, here we go.” He sat down in the grass and wiggled around a little, then he lay down. Engineer lay next to him, and again they clasped hands. Engineer breathed a happy sigh.

“I like having a big brother already. It’s good have someone’a hold your hand and have fun with sometimes instead of daddy watching over you.”

Sniper looked a little hurt, but only playfully. “Hey kiddo, I can stop being your brother any time. What would your daddy do if he found out you’d sneaked off in the middle of the night?”

Engineer threw his arm around Sniper and cowered against his body. “Uh-uh! Stop that!” Tears began to well up in his eyes, and Sniper patted him on the back.

“Shh, it's okay. I’m sorry, I was only joking,” he assured him, and Engineer sniffed. “I love you,” he said, reaffirming his apology.

“It's okay,” Engineer replied, wiping his eyes. He returned to his back and gazed at the stars above him. “I used to do this when I was a kid,” he mused. “But it was mama who held my hand. She’d always show me all the constellations.” He pointed up at an arrangement of stars shaped like a small ladle. He put his hand back behind his head and stared up, mesmerized.

Everything was still for a while before Sniper groaned beside him, and he looked over at him. He was clutching his stomach and grimacing, and Engineer knew what was going to happen. “Tummy rumbly, Bubby?” he asked sweetly, masking a faint smirk.

“Yeah, mate,” Sniper said, bent over. “Musta been something I had for supper. Guess we’ll see how this nappy works on me now.” And he grunted and bent double, and then he leaned back and messed himself. He groaned again. His diaper was now filled out at the bottom, poking out as a brown color began to spread across the padding. He sat up and rubbed it for a moment and looked over at Engineer, embarrassed. A goofy grin was plastered across his face.

“Feels good, don’t it?” he asked, patting his own diaper a few times. “See? If you’d’a been wearin’ your normal drawers, it’d’ve been a disaster.” He crawled over to Sniper and squeezed his padding, and Sniper swallowed hard. Then he thought for a moment. “Lay back down, I wanna try somethin’.” Sniper did as he was told, and then Engineer crawled carefully on top of him.

“Hey, what’s the big idea?” Sniper griped, but Engineer moved himself so that their diapers touched. Sniper could feel how squishy Engineer was, and he blushed. Engineer laid his head against Sniper’s chest and nuzzled into it. Sniper opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, putting his hand on the back of his brother’s head. Engineer sighed happily. “I really like having a big brother,” he whispered serenely.

Sniper still said nothing. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he blinked them away, not wishing to spoil the moment. Instead he took his other hand and rubbed Engineer’s diaper playfully.

“Hey!” Engineer pretended to complain. He wriggled around slightly, but Sniper only squeezed harder, making the diaper squish even more. The plastic pants he was wearing made it a little more difficult to grip, but he chuckled as Engineer squirmed.

He wasn't having it, and he grabbed Sniper around the torso and rolled him over on top of him. “Time for a taste of your own medicine!” he cried, pinching Sniper on the bottom. Sniper squirmed as well, unused to the feeling of being teased like this. “Oi, that does feel weird- stop it!” he laughed. But he didn't stop; he rubbed and pinched and squeezed until finally Sniper tried to roll him back over, but he was too forceful, and they began to roll down the hill.

They laughed all the way down to the base, where they let go of each other and tumbled into the flat grass. Engineer got to his knees and saw Sniper laying on his back, breathing hard from the tumble. He leaped at the opportunity to get the upper hand again and dove on top of him, which made Sniper gasp for air. Then he started to tickle him all over.

“Oi! Sniper cried, laughing heartily. “Quit that! I know what yer trying to do!”

“Ya gotta get the full experience!” Engineer shot back, grinning devilishly as he worked his fingers into Sniper’s sides. “It ain't right ‘til you’re good n’ soaked, too!”

Sniper pulled his legs up close to him, still laughing and trying not wet himself. “You’d know all about a soaked nappy, wouldn't you, baby brother?” he poked, but this only made Engineer work harder.

“You’re gonna get it now!” Engineer said, and he rubbed his stubble back and forth across Sniper’s neck, where he knew he was most ticklish. It was too much, and Sniper let go, wetting himself forcefully. Engineer could hear the whooshing sound of Sniper’s padding getting wetter and wetter even as they both laughed from his tickling, which he did not cease.

Sniper whined between laughs, “Okay! I'm wetting! Quit it!”, but Engineer kept going, now working his fingers into Sniper’s belly.

“I ain't stoppin’ till every inch of that paddin’ is either yellow ‘r brown!” he insisted, and kept going.

It was a full minute before Sniper stopped wetting himself. He could feel how much the diaper had swelled from the attention, and it felt as though there was much not yet absorbed. Engineer finally stopped his “assault,” but as he did so, he decided to sit on Sniper’s belly.

Sniper coughed hard at the weight being pressed down upon him, but he smirked nonetheless. “What a view!” he exclaimed. “Even through your pants I can see all the damage.”

Engineer shifted himself intentionally, squishing around on Sniper’s belly, which earned him another chuckle from the Australian. He then bent down to check Sniper’s own damage, and then he squeezed the front of his padding. He had wet more that Engineer thought, and when he drew his hand back, it was wet. “Uh oh,” Engineer said, twisting around to look at Sniper. “Looks like someone’s leaked. I thought you were the big brother!”

Sniper puffed his lip out sheepishly. “Bigger brother, bigger messes. Besides, I don't think you’re as safe as you think.” He ran his fingers along the inside of Engineer’s pants and stuck them to his back, which then glistened in the moonlight in the shape of two wet fingerprints.

“Humph,” Engineer grunted. “Least I didn't get your shirt wet.” He carefully crawled off of Sniper and laid back down beside him. “So now we’re both a couple a’ wet, messy little boys. Mighty cute ones, if I do say so m’self.”

Sniper hugged him and rested his head on his belly. “Yeah, we are.”

They lay there in silence, a smile spread across each of their faces, when the wooden stairs of the tower suddenly creaked.


End file.
